


behind closed doors

by enygmashow



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, bc soft., but i havent done the fic establishing that yet, i wrote this for a lil au i got, so... ima just drop this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enygmashow/pseuds/enygmashow
Summary: there's always something more to strifes constant fussing.





	behind closed doors

**Author's Note:**

> im gay.

Careful hands adjust fitted clothes, smoothing out wrinkles, fixing buttons, and adjusting ties. The smaller signs of affection Strife showed in these small moments alone, preparing for a night of socializing amongst countless rivals. Appearances were everything, and while Strife knew how to dress, Parvis did not.

He always seemed to miss a few buttons on his shirt. Always leaving the top few undone, occasionally improperly buttoning up his shirt to the point where he looked like a slob. It was almost laughable, how awful he was at dressing up.

He should be glad that someone else cares enough to make him look presentable. 

Buttons fixed, Strife quickly moved to grab the discarded tie, carefully wrapping around his collar before he begins to tie the knot. Focused on every motion he makes. Always good with his hands.

"Do I _have_ to wear a tie? It makes me seem stuffy." Parvis whines, complaints all the same no matter how many times they had to do this. 

"Of course. It's part of your uniform." Strife huffs in response. "Honestly, I'm surprised your father never taught you how to properly tie a tie." 

"Never needed to wear one 'till now." He replies with a small grin. "Besides, I like it when you teach me things!"

"I've shown you how to do this a thousand times, Parv, yet you never seem to remember how."

His grin grows wide. "I like it when you do things for me too, Strifey."

A sudden pull on the tie, the knot becomes almost too tight around Parv's throat as he shifts, uncomfortable. The action brought small amount of satisfaction gained from such little revenge on Strife's behalf, enough to earn a glimpse of a smile before he returns to his meddling. Tucking the end of Parv's into his vest, he smooths out any wrinkles visible, admiring his work after everything seemed to fall into place. And with that, Strife brings his gaze up from the attire to meet dark green eyes, carefully watching his every moment. 

There's a pause. He stares back. And then--

"...What do you have on your face?" Strife asks, feigning concerned. Carefully, he reaches out, holding Parv's face and rubbing his cheek with his thumb like a concerned mother. He tunes out the small huff of laughter from Parvis, already feeling the heat on his cheeks.

He doesn't move his hand away, their faces inches apart. Both of them waiting for what may come next. But it's not filled with passion or desire, no. 

Slowly, Strife leans in and closes the gap, kissing the other man softly as he holds his cheek. Parvis easily returns the kiss, melting into it as he always does. Its quiet, slow and gentle, the two lost in the untold feelings between them.

Strife slowly pulls away, but Parvis gives chase, holding his chin for a brief second as he gives a final peck on his lips.

Even after that, in the silence, the feeling of _longing_ never leaves. 

_Be careful_ , is what Strife wishes he could say.

"Behave." Is all he can say. 

"Yessir." Parvis responds, grin knowing all. 


End file.
